A static vane ring generally includes a plurality of radial struts extending between, and interconnecting outer and inner gas path duct walls of the vane ring. Vane rings may be cast, or may be fabricated from sheet metal. As schematically illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10, in a fabricated sheet metal assembly, an end of the strut is directly welded to the respective outer and inner annular duct walls of the vane ring. However, high stresses may be observed at the junction of the strut and the duct wall.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved fabricated static vane ring for gas turbine engines.